saiphrofandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarfheim
=Dwarfheim= Dwarfheim is the underground Dwarven city of Clan Fhatzhammer. Access Dwarfheim is accessed from the first floor of Gaia's Remorse after a short quest. NPCs Ore Breaker The Ore Breaker, Earnan Rockhammer (dwarfheim 37,41), will convert Oridecon and Elunium into its rough form. For the cost of 200z per ore, you will give 3-5 rough ores back. (10% chance for 3, 80% chance for 4, 10% chance for 5) Ore Enricher The Ore Enricher, Ciaran Ironheart (dwarfheim 82,51), will convert Oridecon and Elunium into Enriched Oridecon and Enricher Elunium. The cost per ore is 25000z and conversion has a 50% success rate. Advanced Refiner The advanced refiner will use enriched elunium and oridecon to better refine equipment. Ore Converter The Ore Converter will convert 2 Oridecon into an Elunium and vice versa for a smll fee. Standard Refinery NPCs The standard refinery NPCs still exist. *Dubhagan Temperhands - Refiner *Friseal Goldshiner - Emveretarcon and Phracon Salesman *Odhran Stonecarver - Ori/Elu refiner (from rough ores) *Taraghlan Swiftstroke - Repairman Marketplace *Gemstone Dealer - Sells Blue, Red, and Yellow Gemstones *Jeweler - Sells all kinds of gems and jewels *Weaponsmith - Sells a variety of standard weapons *Armorsmith - Sells a variety of standard armors The Advanced Refiner, Eircheard Mightyfists (dwarfheim 60,43), will use Enriched Oridecon and Elunium to upgrade weapons beyond the safe limit with a higher success rate than the normal refiners. A maxed Whitesmith will still have a higher success rate than Eircheard. Entry Quest 1) The Dwarven Emblem (earth_dun05 252,175): While exploring Gaia's Chapel (Gaia's Remorse, Floor 5) you may stumble across a glint from a nearby shelf. Investigate it and you will find a small Dwarven emblem. 2) Return to Nilidh Coalbreaker (earth_dun04 169,258) on Floor 4 and he'll send you off to talk to Ailde Fhatzhammer after realizing it is a symbol of courage. 3) Find Ailde Fhatzhammer (earth_dun03 193,253) on Floor 3 and tell him Nilidh sent you. He'll send you off to Dwarfheim since his brethren there would like to see it, mentioning that having it should let you pass through the gates. 4) Dwarfheim Entrance (earth_dun01 259,244): Approach the entrance and you will be proclaimed worthy. Soon afterwards, you will be warped inside Dwarfheim, City of Clan Fhatzhammer! You now have access to Dwarfheim on this character. 5) Take a warper to the Sage's Gate, or walk there yourself. Talk to the Dwarven Sage (dwarfheim 125,62) and he will be amazed that you possess such an item, assuming you don't claim to be there to destroy him. Afterwards, he will reward you with an armor or weapon. You may ask you an equipment suitable to your class or ask for any old thing, then choose weather you want a weapon or armor. Weapons: *Knight - Brocca *Priest - Mighty Recovery Staff *Wizard - Eraser [0] *Blacksmith - Giganto Axe [1] *Hunter - Red Bow [2] *Assassin - Drill Katar [1] *Crusader - Byeollungum *Monk - Nemesis [0] *Sage - Staff of Bordeaux *Alchemist - Elemental Sword [3] *Rogue - Rudra Bow *Bard - Oriental Lute [2] *Dancer - Queen's Whip [2] *Ninja - Spirit of Kamitaichi [2] *Gunslinger - Garrison [2] *Soul Linker - Survivor's Rod [1 ](Dex) *Star Gladiator - Giant Encyclopedia [2] Armors: *Knight - Naga Scale Armor [1] *Priest - Holy Robe [1] *Wizard - Robe of Cast [1] *Blacksmith - Lord's Clothes [1] *Hunter - Sniping Suit [1] *Assassin - Gandora [1] *Crusader - Life Link [1] *Monk - Blessed Holy Robe [1] *Sage - Mage Coat [1] *Alchemist - Sprint Mail [1] *Rogue - Chameleon Armor [1] *Bard - Refined Tights [1] *Dancer - Pantie [1] *Ninja - Ninja Suit [1] *Gunslinger - Glittering Jacket [1] *Soul Linker - Divine Clothes [1] *Star Gladiator - Recuperative Armor In addition, if you specifically ask for a random equipment, you could get one of the above or one of these: Weapons *Sucsamad [1] *Zeny Knife *Bloody Axe Armors *Clatos Crackling Earth Armor *Meteor Plate [1] *Odin's Blessing [1] Characters not of one of the listed classes will get an equipment at random from the main weapon and armor lists. Once you have received your reward, all characters on your account have Dwarfheim access. Only one reward is possible per account